metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl radio conversations
conversation concerning Mario, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Along with the main , Codec conversations also occur in the crossover fighting game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, due to the inclusion of Solid Snake. These conversations can only be initiated in Shadow Moses Island, which is Solid Snake's home stage. This is accomplished by pressing the taunt button (D-pad) down for a split second. Below are some of the Codec conversations that can be heard in Brawl. Mario Col. Campbell: Snake, you know who that is? Snake: You're kidding, right? It's Mario. Campbell: Mario made his first appearance in 1981, and since then, he's become a worldwide phenomenon. There's probably not a single person who doesn't know Mario. He's that famous. Snake: Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle, huh. Campbell: This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake. Now get out there and show him what you're made of. No regrets. Snake: Got it. (The call ends.) Luigi Snake: That guy with the moustache... Colonel Al: Ha. You mean the "King of Second Bananas"? Snake: Hey, that's Luigi! Show him a little respect! Colonel Al: Look at that pale skin. He's been living in his brother's shadow for too long. Snake: That's a low blow, colonel! Colonel Al: Face it, Snake! Once a kid brother, always a kid brother! Snake: Colonel, what's gotten into you?! Colonel Al: La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! Snake: Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel!!! Coooooooloneeeeeel!!! (The call ends.) Bowser Col. Roy Campbell: Careful, Snake! That's the great and terrible Bowser! Snake: Bowser? Looks like a cheap movie monster. Campbell: Hardly. Bowser leads an entire army of monsters. But I'd worry more about his claws and fire if I were you. Snake: Doesn't look that tough to me. Seems kind of slow, actually. Campbell: Well, he is the king of Koopas. It's only natural he'd be slow. But that's only because he's the heaviest fighter here—by far. He's a powerhouse of destruction. Careful he doesn't flatten you. (The call ends.) Peach Snake: Mei Ling, tell me what you know about Peach. Mei Ling: Princess Peach is the beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She's been kidnapped numerous times by Bowser. Snake: Sounds pretty serious. Mei Ling: Yes, but every time it happens, Mario ends up saving her. Sure, he may not look like your ideal "knight in shining armor." A little on the short side, I'd say....But still, don't you think it's romantic? I mean, to have a guy who's alway's there for you? Snake: If he was smart, he'd tell her to stop getting kidnapped. Mei Ling: ...You don't get a lot of dates, do you, Snake? (The call ends.) Wario Snake: This guy kind of gives me the creeps. Col. Roy Campbell: That's Wario, Snake. Wario first appeared as Mario's rival, but he really made his name in the WarioWare games. Watch out for Wario's bite. It's not just damage you take from it. Snake: What do you mean, Colonel? Campbell: Wario loves garlic. He eats whole cloves of it day and night. So try not to get caught in his mouth. Once that smell gets on you, it'll stick to you for quite a while. Snake: ...That's a scary thought. Campbell: He also attacks by farting. He can fart to fly around, too. Snake: By farting?! Are you kidding me?! Campbell: Sadly, no. I am not kidding. If his belly starts to bulge, watch out. (The call ends.) Yoshi Snake: Otacon! what's this lizard thing? Otacon: That's a'' Yoshi.'' It's a dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. Watch out for it's long, chameleon-like tongue. If it gets you, you'll be swallowed whole. Snake: It lays eggs and throws them, right? ...Then it must be female. Otacon: Actually, it's a "he." At least, that's what it says. Snake: It talks!? Otacon: Yes! It talks! Well, kind of... Snake: Now, you've got me curious. .......How about I capture one so we can see what they taste like? Otacon: Uhh, Snake..... (The call ends.) Donkey Kong Snake: Otacon, there's a gorilla wearing a tie here. He's huge. Otacon: That's Donkey Kong. As you can tell, he's got strength to spare. He may be king of the jungle, but he lives in a house just like you or me. And he seems pretty smart—well, for an ape, anyway. The Donkey Kong who fought that epic battle with Mario was this guy's grandfather. Snake: That was a long time ago. What about this Donkey Kong? Does he get along with Mario? Otacon: Nope. They're still at it. Seems like they're always competing in something—kart racing, sports, you name it. Snake: A chip off the old block........ (The call ends.) Diddy Kong Snake: Otacon, there's a chimpanzee here wearing a Nintendo hat. Otacon: That's Diddy Kong. He's Donkey Kong's partner. Not only is he lightweight, he can use a wide range of weapons as well. He can fly using those barrel jets on his back, and he can shoot nuts with his Peanut Popgun. Snake: Peanuts? As in the ones in the little shells? Are you serious? Otacon: Wait, here's the best part. You see them lying on the ground after he shoots? If you pick up some of those peanuts, they'll restore your health a little. Snake: Hmm. Edible ammunition, huh........... Times sure have changed. (The call ends.) Link Snake: Otacon, who's the guy with the sword? Otacon: That's Link. He's the hero of Hyrule. That blade in his hand is called the Master Sword, also known as the "Blade of Evil's Bane." He also has a whole arsenal of items at his disposal—bombs and arrows, a shield, a boomerang, and a Clawshot. He's a force to be reckoned with. Snake: Gear is only useful when it's used at the right time and place. Just lugging a ton of it around doesn't do you any good. Otacon: ........I, uh..... I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Snake. Snake: What's that supposed to mean? Otacon: You tell me, Mr. Utility Belt. Snake: .... (The call ends.) In Ultimate, Otacon's reference to the Clawshot was omitted, since Link in that game was derived from his Breath of the Wild depiction rather than his Twilight Princess depiction. Ganondorf Snake: This guy is giving off a murderous vibe! Even getting close to him makes my skin crawl... Otacon: Snake! Ganondorf is dangerous! His ambition is to rule the world, and he's got the power to do it. It's no wonder they call him 'King of Evil'. Snake: Do modern weapons even work against him? Do I even have a chance? Otacon: Take a look around you. There are plenty of people fighting with swords or even their bare hands. At least you've got firepower! Count yourself lucky! It's not like you to whine, Snake. Snake: I was just asking, sheesh. Well, it's back to the mission for me. Solid Snake The Real Snake: Colonel, it's me! I'm fighting myself! Col. Roy Campbell: Snake, what's going on out there?! Could it be...? Has the "Les Enfants Terribles" project really come this far?! The Real Snake: It's more than that. He's got my moves, my gear... It's like looking in a mirror. Campbell: Do you think they collected data on you and created another Snake.....? The Real Snake: He's got the same build too. Creepy. But his Sneaking Suit is a different color. And his tactics are slightly different. Campbell: Interesting. So even if you're evenly matched in power, your fighting styles will make a big difference. You've faced tougher odds in the past, Snake. Don't let this impostor beat you. (The call ends.) Sonic The Hedgehog Snake: .... Otacon: Snake, what is it? Snake: Something about that hedgehog rubs me the wrong way... Otacon: ...? Oh, you mean Sonic The Hedgehog? But everyone loves Sonic. He's a big star. Do you have any idea how excited people are that he's here in Brawl? Snake: Yeah, I know. But there's something about him I just don't like. Otacon: But....why? You must have some kind of reason. Snake: ....Nope, just don't like him. (The call ends.) Toon Link Snake: Mei Ling, who is this kid with the cat eyes.....? Mei Ling: Oh, they call him Toon Link. Doesn't he look familiar? Snake: Yeah, he looks just like Link. Mei Ling: But you know there've been several people who've gone by that name, right? They all have certain things in common—green clothes, a sword, a shield... But they all came from different lands and lived in different eras. And yet the spirit of the hero of the Triforce is timeless. It's an essence that transcends history. Snake: I think I can relate to that. Mei Ling: Huh? What do you mean? Snake: There's been more than one "Snake," too, you know....... (The call ends.) Pikachu Mei Ling: Ooh! How cuute! Snake: What? The yellow thing? Mei Ling: That's Pikachu. It's a Pokémon. They're popular all over the world, you know. And it may look cute, but be careful. It can store up large amounts of electricity in those adoreable little cheeks. It'll try to pepper you with electric shocks. Snake: Couldn't be worse than Ocelot's old torture device....... Mei Ling: Oh, and, Snake? Snake: What? Mei Ling: I was wondering, could you maybe try and catch Pikachu for me? Pleeeeease? Snake: ...Give me a break! What do I look like, a Pokémon Trainer? Mei Ling: Fine.... Sorry I asked. (The call ends.) Jigglypuff Snake: Aw, there's a big eyeball walking around here.... Col. Campbell: That's just Jigglypuff. Snake: Jigglypuff? That some kind of marshmallow? Col. Campbell: Jigglypuff is a balloon-shaped Pokémon. It may be light and puffy and full of air, but it's Sleep ability is just devastating. Snake: Sleep....? What's so devastating about it going to sleep? Col. Campbell: The instant it falls asleep, there's a huge buildup of energy in its center of gravity. If it hits you, it's lights out for sure. Snake: So it puts a lot of energy into sleeping? Sounds pretty irresponsible if you ask me. Col. Campbell: Takes all kinds, Snake. Especially here in "Brawl." (The call ends.) Mr. Game & Watch Snake: Otacon, there's a guy walking around in here ...and he's only got two dimensions! Otacon: That's Mr. Game & Watch. He comes from a world where everything is flat. Game & Watch was a series of portable games released by Nintendo in 1980. They were powered by large-scale integrated circuits and only had monochrome LCD displays, so characters kind of looked like the numbers on a calculator. The guy you're looking at now, Mr. Game & Watch, was a character who appeared in these games. Snake: This is making my head hurt. Otacon: Well, um..... He's...... I mean..... Look, just start fighting him, and I'm sure everything will make sense. Snake: ..... (The call ends.) R.O.B./Robot Otacon: So, Snake, you're fighting Robot? Snake: Yeah, it's a robot. Although, couldn't they have come up with a better name? Otacon: Actually, in the U.S. they called him "R.O.B." Robot, R.O.B.--take your pick. Snake: Fine, R.O.B. it is, then. Otacon: In North America, R.O.B.'s body was grey, like the NES. But in Japan, he had a white body and red arms, the color of the Japanese Famicom. Snake: You sure know your geeky tech stuff, Otacon. Otacon: Well, you know........ (The call ends.) Captain Falcon Snake: Hey! that's Captain Falcon, isn't it! Otacon: Good eye, Snake! He's F-Zero pilot number 07! Snake: You know, seeing Captain Falcon here reminds me...... We should do that thing we've always wanted to try.... Otacon: Ohhhh yeah! That thing! Good idea! OK, ready? Go! Snake: Falcon Puuuunch!!! Otacon: Falcon Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!!! (The call ends.) King Dedede Snake: Look at the size of that hammer..... Col. Campbell: That's King Dedede you're fighting, Snake. Snake: Dedede? You mean it's not a penguin, Colonel? Col. Campbell: He's the king of Dream Land. Well, so he says, anyway. Snake: Are you sure he's not a penguin? Col. Campbell: One full swing from that hammer can level an entire building. It may look like just a big wooden mallet, but it's actually outfitted with special mechanical systems like turbo jets and precision bearings to boost it's effectiveness. Snake: I don't think I could even lift that thing. And he's swinging it around like it was nothing...... Col. Campbell: But he also leaves himself wide open. Just make sure you avoid the swing, Snake. (The call ends.) Pit Snake: Otacon, there's a kid with wings out here. Is he a mutant? Or is he just into costumes? Otacon: That's Pit, Snake. Pit is an angel from Angel Land. He's the captain of Palutena's Army. Snake: Angels. Give me a break! Otacon: I dunno, maybe he's from a different species. But those wings on his back and those mysterious weapons he has are the real deal. He may look young, but he's a veteran warrior. Watch yourself. He used to be a weakling, but countless trials over the years have toughened him up. Snake: And by trials, you mean "Game Overs"? Otacon: Yeah, you should know all about that. (The call ends.) Lucario Mei Ling: You're fighting Lucario, aren't you, Snake? Snake: Mei Ling, what's that purple fire coming out of his hands? Mei Ling: That's his "Aura." Snake: Aura? Mei Ling: I guess you could call it his life force. Lucario can use his own Aura and turn it into power. Every time Lucario's damage increases, his Aura gains strength, making his attacks more powerful. So don't think you've got him beat just because his health is down. Snake: The cornered rat will bite the cat... Sounds like trouble. Mei Ling: Hey! When did you become so good with proverbs?! Snake: You must have rubbed off on me. Mei Ling: Well, come back in one piece, and I'll teach you all the Chinese proverbs you can handle. (The call ends.) Ness Col. Campbell: That kid... Isn't that Ness? Snake: Ness? Col. Campbell: He may look like a mere boy, but don't let that fool you. He has PSI abilities that defy all scientific explanation. Snake: Just like Psycho Mantis... Col. Campbell: Exactly. He can use teleportation, levitation, pyrokinesis, and psychokinesis. Snake: Yeah, but the question is, can he read minds? Col. Campbell: Not to my knowledge, no. Snake: Good. Then I won't have to worry about him predicting my every move. Col. Campbell: Even if he had telepathic powers, I don't think he'd use them to mess with you like that. I hear he's a good kid. (The call ends.) Fox McCloud Snake: Colonel! That fox is fast! Col. Campbell: You're fighting Fox, eh, Snake? His full name is Fox McCloud. He's the leader of the commando-for-hire unit Star Fox. They're mostly active in a galaxy known as the Lylat System. Fox and his comrades pilot all-terrain fighter crafts called Arwings. His skills in combat can turn the tide of any battle. ....You seem to have a thing with foxes, don't you, Snake? Snake: Don't remind me. First FOXHOUND and now this guy... I'm sick of foxes. Col. Campbell: You and foxes have a long history together. You ought to be proud. (The call ends.) Lucas Mei Ling: I see you're fighting Lucas, Snake. Snake: Lucas? Mei Ling: That boy has PSI powers, which he can use for different kinds of attacks. But the poor little guy's had such a hard life. His mother was killed when he was young, and he was separated from his brother. After that, he faced all kinds of senseless hardships, and he slowly grew stronger. Snake: Senseless hardships—yeah, I had a lot of those, too. The question is how you translate those hardships into a better future. Mei Ling: ...Mmm. Well, I hope things turn out OK for him. (The call ends.) Wolf Snake: Colonel, there's a guy in here who looks like a wolf... Col. Campbell: You mean the fighter named Wolf. Snake: 'Wolf'. Real imaginative name... Col. Campbell: He's the leader of a ragtag team called 'Star Wolf'. They're the longtime rivals of Star Fox. Snake: Kind of strange for a wolf to have friends, isn't it? Col. Campbell: Well, I don't think he works well with others. I suppose they're more like hangers-on than actual comrades. But he's a remarkable pilot. And his ship, the 'Wolfen', is no slouch either. Snake: But this is hand-to-hand combat, Colonel. He's out of his element. Col. Campbell: Careful, Snake. Those claws of his aren't just for show. Category:Transcripts